


And I'm Unaware of Just How We Got Into This Mess

by ElijahDarling



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Gen, High School AU, M/M, i feel like jay and leonard as a ship has not been asked for, i'll post the rest soon, so i declare myself captain, yes it is not complete but i am required to post something today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: Leonard isn't thrilled about being left out of the LBGTQ prom. Kate tells him to put up or shut up. He's never been overly skilled at shutting up.





	And I'm Unaware of Just How We Got Into This Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete - just a preview sample. Title from The Middle because I have no spoons for original titles or finishing this fic at the moment.

“Why can’t I go with you to your prom? It’s the gay-straight alliance, right? I’m your ally.”

Kate arched an eyebrow at him in the mirror, not even bothering to turn around from where she was judging one of the suits she’d picked out that would best complement Anya’s dress. 

“Is this the part where you ask me why there’s no straight pride parade?”

Leonard winced, recalling that afternoon vividly when Kate had dressed him down and wouldn’t speak to him for nearly two days after. Leonard wasn’t short on friends by any means, but Kate was by far his closest and best - a day without making bitchy comments with her at lunch was just a day of him being a bitch. Everyone benefited from him getting his required Kate time.

**Author's Note:**

> I Tumblr at https://elijahdarling.tumblr.com/ Come prompt me?


End file.
